


good things come (to boys who wait)

by takesguts



Series: Candy Land [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Kate Argent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Hand Jobs, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Peter Hale owns an adult themed milkshake shop, Derek is his emotionally damaged manager, Stiles is a sugar baby, Isaac is promiscuous, and Scott is just trying to be a nice guy. And have orgasms. Lots of those.AU: in which I was drunk and may have created a ridiculous universe of porny goodness





	good things come (to boys who wait)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing. This is a complete take over of my brain and started as three different ideas that morphed into the beginning of an alternate universe that includes nonsense and sexual exploration and sexual freedom and sexual.... sex.

“You're late, McCall.” Derek's gruff accusation is met with an expression of pure guilt; brown eyes big and wide, jaw dropped, cheeks red and ruddy with embarrassment - 

Shirt on backwards….untucked. Hair disheveled…. 

  


Suddenly, Derek wishes he had stayed back in the office until eleven like he does nearly every weekday morning.

  


“Sorry, Derek,” Scott nearly wheezes, lips still parted and red, “I woke up early, I swear, around five thirty or six...I uh, I fell back….” 

  


Derek really, really, really wishes he had stayed in the office. It's not enough that he isn't totally respected as a manager around here; not in the youngish, hip, friends with the employees kind of way either. More along the lines of poor social skills and a preference of avoiding awkward confrontations. Or any confrontation at all. 

  


Wereit not for his mother's interference and her approaching his uncle about getting him the job, Derek would have been more than content to continue building his repertoire of useless online classes and degrees he never does anything with. 

  


He only sees his therapist three times a week now, and Talia hasnt had to drive him in over four months now. It's progress, his therapist says. Enough progress that managing a growing in popularity “adult” milkshake shop seemed like a plausible next step in his treatment. Or recovery. Or something. 

  


Like this, Scott looks obscene. Not that Derek has made a habit of noticing anything about Scott McCall. At least, not consciously. Primally, Derek is aware that the younger man is probably exactly the kind of boy Derek would have approached a few years ago. When he was single, and living life the way he wanted, with Peter's semi inappropriate cajoling and support on the sidelines. Before well, her. Before Kate.

  


“Don't make a habit of it,” Derek says, just as gruff, and twice as quickly. 

  


Anythingto get out from behind the counter, and away from his not-old-enough-to-drink employee. The Peter on his shoulder cackles with glee as he turns away and escapes back toward his office, not bothering to wait around for Scott's reply.

  


\- - - 

  


HeHe doesn collapse against the office door as he closes it with a deep, longing sigh, but it's a near  thing. 

  


Were Peter here - or rather, were he able to focus on anything outside of his own recent promiscuous proclivities, he's certain his uncle would be tormenting him mercilessly about his pathetic, sniveling crush. Because that is what it is; a glaring, unreasonable, inappropriate crush on a college kid who works part time under him. Who at nearly six years his junior, is still immensely out of Derek's league. 

  


Compulsively, Derek goes to check his phone six times, in sets of two with four seconds in between, just in case - he stops at five and locks his phone in the desk drawer. 

  


Jawtight, he begins recalculating the budget for this next months seasonal ingredients. 

  


\- - -

  


“Isaac,” Scott hisses, twisting his body to peer around the corner into the still empty shop, half heartedly shoving his friends wandering hands away from his hips, “stop it. I'm on the clock!” 

  


“So?” The blonde goads, biting lightly and panting hotly into Scott's ear. “just gimme a taste. Left me so hungry still for this cock this morning, McCall.”

  


He gives a filthy little laugh and Scott can't deny how helpless his dick is to Isaac's play. Possible torment, because he is working and Derek is here and his boss definitely knew exactly why he was late this morning. That had been a rather mortifying experience. But Isaac is fondling his balls through his jeans and Scott is only human. 

  


“Seriously, Derek is here and was out here when I first came in this morning, he could catch -” he starts, a last feeble attempt, even as he watches raptly with dark eyes as Isaac works his pants open and gets his cock out. 

  


Thehappy, crooning little sigh Isaac gives as he starts to slowly jack Scott's cock is so sexy that Scott has to drop his head back, swearing around a harsh exhale. 

  


“Derek's here?” Isaac inquires excitedly, eyes lighting up as he gives a slow circle of his thumb around the head of Scott's cock, then roughly thumbing the slit until Scott's eyes are nearly crossing at the stimulation.

  


“What are the chances he could catch us? Do you want him to catch us?”

  


“I think,” Scott grunts, hips flexing, “he knew - this morning he could tell -” 

  


“That you'd been giving it to someone,” Isaac practically purrs, “that you'd been giving it to me? This big fucking cock, fuck, I love it.” 

  


Everythingabout Isaac pretty much gets Scott going, without a doubt; all long, slender limbs and fragile bones with those blonde locks. But his mouth.

  


“Did you want Derek Hale to ask you about it, Scotty?” Isaac presses, jerking the dark haired man off in earnest now, pausing to lick his hand obscenely every so often, or rubbing his palm against Scott's leaking cockhead. “Did you want him to ask about how you were making me squeal this morning?” 

  


“Yeah, shit,” Scott laughs breathlessly, “I did have you squealing, you little slut -”

  


He's getting so worked up, the back of his neck feels hot, shirt collar clinging to his neck and lower back from the way he's starting to sweat. Isaac is so fucking hot, so goddamn risky all the time, willing to whatever he feels like, whatever his partner feels like. He's giving Scott such a good hanjob, fast and ruthless, just how he likes it. Unrelenting, nearly brutal. He's going to make Scott come all over himself.

  


“Do you wanna give it to Derek, Scott?” Isaac asks, half moaning around the question as Scott reaches up to lightly grab his throat, pushing down.

  


“On your knees,” Scott orders ignoring the blondes teasing as he peers around the corner once more just as Isaac wraps his lips around the tip of Scott's dick. “Wanna swallow for me, baby?” 

  


Pulling back, Isaac gives a mock pout before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. He's almost look a little silly if it weren't for the way his eyes were half lidded and dark, peering up at Scott hungrily. 

  


Throwinghis head back once more, Scott groans lowly, eyes falling shut as he starts to come in Isaac's mouth. Ordinarily, he would prefer to watch, loves watching how the blonde will part is lips and let his load run all down his chin and neck.

  


But this time. 

  


This time, Scott can hear the click of the office door as Derek exits, calling his name. 

  


Scrambling to his feet, hurriedly tucking Scott's still sensitive cock back into his pants, Isaac laughs quietly as he fumbles around the button of Scott's pants while wiping at his come covered lips. 

  


Derekis calling Scott's name again, closer now. By the time Derek is sure to turn the corner to the hallway, Isaac is darting back into the bathroom with a cheeky little wave, no doubt going to slip through the window in there leaving Scott to have to remember to lock it again.

  


Dazedly, he pulls out his phone from his back pocket to set a reminder. And to try to maybe not look like he just got a handjob turned quasi facial while working a shift in the middle of the afternoon.

  


From the way his boss stiffens again when he catches sight of him, slumped against the wall in the hallway, texting lazily Scott is sure once again his manager can figure out what happened, at least some ideas worth. Scott's never been good at reigning in his post orgasm face, never able to stop the way his mouth curves in a satisfied smirk or how his cock stays half hard. 

  


Unlikethis morning, Derek doesn't say a word. 

  


Buttrue to nature, he turns right around and disappears for what Scott is sure to be the rest of his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I hope you leave prompts and suggestions and ideas and all sorts of fun stuff for my new glittery adventure 
> 
>  
> 
> *flits away*


End file.
